wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Tribute to the Troops
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rivf9yfRtE Intro Slashranger comes out. Slash, "Welcome to UNW Tribute to the Troops! Tonight, we have a great night planned, with the #20 of the Greatest Divas revealed! Also, we-" Slash is cut off when TNA Superstar Homocide attacks him from behind. A swarm of TNA Stars follow, and all beat down on Slash. Then, the Rock runs into the ring and starts attacking the TNA Stars. They soon swarm over him, too, which gives Stone Cold, the Miz, CM Punk, Rey Mysterio, and Sheamus to come in and try to help Rock. They soon chase out TNA, and stand triumphant in the ring. Rock, "This is why, we stand triumphant in the ring. Hall of Famers, and UNW Stars alike, united we stand. Just like the US, united we stand. And now, the Sergeant is here to lead us in the Pledge of Allegiance." The Pledge of Allegiance rings throughout the arena as Sgt. Slaughter leads the Pledge. Match 1 Sexay Girrl, Trish Stratus, Kelly Kelly, Jack Maybeck, Chyna, and Sexxy Divva Woman come out for the 6 woman strip battle royal. The bell rings and a battle starts. Kelly is the first to make a move, and she gets Sexxy's top off. Sexxy hits a Diva Disaster on Jack and gets Jack's skirt off. The girls see a girl weakened, and like a pack of wolves they surround Jack and strip her down, then toss her out of the ring. Jack Maybeck is eliminated! The other five keep fighting, and after a while, they target Kelly. Kelly fights, and manages to strip Sexxy so the girls target SDW. SDW is fighting back when Winifred Major trips her. The girls soon strip SDW, and she gets tossed over. Sexxy Divva Woman is eliminated! SDW is soon eliminated, and They keep fighting with only four left. Chyna starts yelling at Trish, and Trish starts stripping herself. Trish does striptease until she is nude, then climbs over the top rope and eliminates herself. Trish Stratus is eliminated! Chyna and Sexay look at each other and lock up. Kelly sees her moment and strips both outfits off of the girls. Kelly tries to pull Sexay's bra off, but Chyna tears up Kelly's top and skirt, leaving Kelly the same way as Sexay and Chyna. Sexay, Chyna, and Kelly all lock up, and Chyna hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Kelly while Sexay gets hit with a DDT. Chyna hits a Pedigree on Kelly and strips the bra off Kelly. Chyna rips off Kelly's panties and tosses her over the ropes. Kelly Kelly's been eliminated! Chyna and Sexay battle it out, and Chyna has her bra ripped off early. Chyna gets thrown over the top rope, but she is not eliminated due to not being stripped. Chyna unhooks Sexay's bra due to her being distracted, and she pulls down Sexay's panties. Sexay's bra falls off and Chyna pulls off the panties, leaving Sexay nude in the ring. Chyna throws Sexay over the top rope, and Chyna is the winner! Chyna celebrates with her new Divas Championship! Frank Teache, "What is Chyna holding over Trish's head?" Matt Striker, "Looks like she's got something over every Diva, because she's got her Diva army all in the ring. Look, there's Kelly, Sexay, Trish, Sexxy, Horror Fan, and even Ginger in the ring!" Chyna, "All these divas will obey my every order or I will reveal a secret that will destroy each and every one of them! And, at the next PPV, my opponent for the Divas title will be Ginger!" Chyna looks confident in the ring. Match 2 Slashranger, "In honor of the #20 Diva being announced tonight, we will have TWO Divas matches tonight, one of course, was the last match, and the second, which is right now, will have Divas from every company in a Santa's Helpers battle royal for a spot in the countdown and a shot at the Divas Title!" Jenny Sweet, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Lita, Eve Torres, Horror Fan, and Ginger come out. The bell rings and the Divas go at it. Lita gets the upper hand in a fight against Jenny Sweet, and Lita brings Jenny down hard. Lita climbs the rops and hits her Moonsault and lifts Jenny over the ropes. Jenny Sweet is eliminated! Stacy is dodging punch after punch from Eve, and slides through Eve's legs to throw her over the top rope. Eve Torres is eliminated! Lita and Stacy go at it, and Horror Fan and Ginger are double teaming Torrie. Torrie kicks them both off and shoves their heads together into a kiss. Torrie makes a distraction long enough for her to recover and fight against the girls. Lita and Stacy are still going back and forth in their battle, but Stacy kicks Lita in the head, which brings her down. Stacy tries to throw Lita over the rope, but Lita reverses it and tosses Stacy over. Stacy Keibler's eliminated! Torrie is still battling with Horror Fan and Ginger, when Torrie trips Horror Fan and she goes tumbling through the middle rope. Thinking her partner's been eliminated, Ginger brutally attacks Torrie until Torrie is able to get in a Torrie-Nado DDT. Ginger's knocked out cold, and Horror Fan is still on the outside, so Lita and Torrie fight. Lita goes for a Back Body Drop, but Torrie reverses it into a Sitout Facebuster. Torrie throws Lita over the top rope. Lita's been eliminated! Torrie fights with Horror Fan, and Ginger comes from behind. All of a sudden, theme music rings through the arena. Kelly Kelly, who was originally supposed to be in this match before Chyna entered her into the first battle royal, runs into the ring at full speed. She clotheslines Ginger over the top rope. Ginger's eliminated! Kelly hits a K-2 on Horror Fan and tosses her over. Horror Fan's eliminated! Kelly and Torrie go back and forth until Chyna slides out from under the ring and trips Kelly. Torrie yells at Chyna, and Kelly comes from behind to toss Torrie over. Torrie Wilson's eliminated! Kelly celebrates as she gets her title shot. Match 3 Jamal comes out, followed by Triple H. The bell rings, and Jamal locks up with HHH. HHH hits a DDT, and gets the upper hand. Triple H pulls Jamal up and hits a suplex. Triple H sets up for a neckbreaker, but Jamal reverses it into a facebuster. Triple H and Jamal trade blows, but Jamal gets the upper hand with a belly-to-belly suplex. Jamal taunts Triple H, and Triple H gets him from behind, hitting a neckbreaker. Triple H hits a double-underhook powerbomb, and pins. 1 2 KICKOUT Jamal gets up and trade blows again. Triple H dodges a hit and hits a back body drop. Triple H taunts Jamal, and hits a Spinebuster. Triple H sets up for the Pedigree, but Murphy comes from behind and takes him out. Jamal gets up and they both beat on Triple H. Murphy grabs Triple H and throws him over his shoulder. Murphy appears at the top of the TitanTron with Triple H. Jamal, "This is what will happen to anyone who gets in our way." He gives a signal to Murphy, and Murphy goes for a suplex off the TitanTron, but Jinder Mahal comes and helps out Murphy. Murphy bends over, trying to think of a better way, when Jinder throws him into Triple H in a massive spear off of the TitanTron. Jamal, "Murphy, you've become useless after the tag match yesterday at Defy Death. We have a way of doing things. If people have no use, they get destroyed. Which is what will happen to Hulk Hogan." Chairman's Office Slashranger is seen looking over someone's application when Ginger comes in. Ginger, "What? I just got word Kelly's fighting for the Divas Title. Chyna named me as the contender!" Slash, "Ging-" Trish Stratus walks in. Trish, "I got cheated! Chyna's using a secret to stop me from fighting!" Slash, "Don't wor-" Sexxy Divva Woman walks in. SDW, "Winifred Major interfered!" Slash, "Just let me tal-" Sexay Girrl walks in. Sexay, "What's this about a contendership? I'm getting my rematch at One Last Chance!" Slash, "Can I talk now!? Good. I was trying to say, you will all get your-" Kelly Kelly walks in. Kelly, "So, when am I fighting for the title?" Slash, "As I was saying, due to the three contenders, we will have a massive Divas Royal Rumble at Slammerfest, but at One Last Chance, it will be a strip battle royal featuring Chyna, Sexay, Kelly, and Ginger." Trish, "I am not waiting until Slammerfest for my rematch without cheating!" Slash, "I know. Trish and SDW will be fighting for the final spot in tonights talent show held on UNW.com." Everyone seemed happy with this, so Slash went back to reviewing applications. Miss Tessmacher walks in and starts helping him evaluate them. Match 4 The Miz and CM Punk comes out, followed by Jinder Mahal. Slashranger, "See why karma's a bitch? You were originally going to face these two with Murphy, Jinder, but now, you're all alone." The bell rings and Miz locks up with Jinder. When Slashranger is walking backstage, Hunico catches him and asks him something. Slashranger nods, and Hunico runs down to the ring to join the tag match. Jinder tags in Hunico, and he immediately grabs the upper hand against Miz. Hunico beats down on Miz, and Hunico hits a Lifting DDT. Hunico lifts up Miz, and hits a swinging neckbreaker. Hunico pins. 1 2 NO CM stops it just in time. While the ref is distracted with Punk, Jinder comes in and hits Miz with a headshot with a chair. Miz is knocked out cold, and Hunico pins again. 1 2 KICKOUT Miz kicks out just in the nick of time, and he is able to hit a Reality Check and tag in Punk. Punk gets in and starts beating down Hunico. Punk Irish whips Hunico into the corner, and goes for his high knee. Hunico gets out of the way, and Punk hits the turnbuckle. Hunico grabs Punk and hits a powerbomb. Hunico pins. 1 KICKOUT Kevin Rith, "That was a desperate pin there, Hunico can't go on much longer." Punk gets up and kicks Hunico back into the turnbuckle. Punk goes for the high knee again, and this time it connects. Punk follows it up with the bulldog, and sets up for the GTS. Punk hits it, and instead of pinning, locks in the Anaconda Vice. Jinder goes to break it up, but Miz stops him with a Mizard of Oz. Punk increases the pressure on the Anaconda Vice, and soon Hunico taps out. CM Punk and Miz celebrate their victory. Match 5 Edge comes out, followed by Jamal. Slashranger, "You! I cannot believe you take out a million of my superstars. So, you'll have another match right now!" The bell rings and Edge goes right after Jamal. Edge Thesz presses Jamal, and then kicks him across the face when he gets up. Edge taunts Jamal and dodges a clothesline. Edge dropkicks Jamal, and taunts again. Jamal is fatigued from his earlier match. Jamal tries to hit another clothesline, but Edge grabs his arm and hits a reverse Russian Leg sweep. Edge just looks dumbfounded, and he sets up for a Spear. The Spear connects, and Edge pins. 1 2 3! Edge celebrates. Promo/Main Event Jokester comes out, followed by Cool Breeze. Jokester, "Hey, hey, hey! The head of the joke is back!" Cool Breeze, "Yeah, right." Jokester, "Shut up, Cool Breeze. Where'd you get the name, anyway? Did you let out a cool breeze when you were thinking of your name? Because that's disgusting." The bell rings and Jokester dodges a hit from Cool Breeze. Jokester reverses a suplex, and stomps on CB. Jokester taunts, and big boots CB when he gets up. Jokester is in complete control when a masked man slides into the ring and hits Jokester with a steel pipe. Jokester wins by DisQualification. The masked man keeps beating on Jokester and Cool Breeze joins in the beatdown, until the masked man kicks him in the gut and suplexes him. The masked man pulls off his mask to reveal the face of Destructoid, a new star whose application was just accepted by Slashranger. Destructoid raises his fist as the show goes off the air.